Redemption
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: The Sequel to my earlier story, Complicated. Co-written with Maddy.
1. Prologue

The Sequel to Complicated...

Redemption!!

A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted this sooner!! But better late than never right? Please review and let me know what you think, there will be more of the team and more of the show as well and a couple of surprises are in store too...

* * *

Dinner was going smoothly; she'd picked up a new recipe from a cookbook that she'd gotten as a Christmas gift from Ziva. Amelia was in her room playing and her mother was running late, just like usual. Jethro was on his merry little way home and Julian was... Oh crap, she thought. She'd completely forgotten about Julian, he was still on his business trip and she'd been so caught up with the new job and Amelia plus with her mother coming over. She mentally head slapped herself. Well at least he doesn't come home for another week but when he does and he finds out that Jethro is... There's going to be a hell of a big pissing match and it didn't help that Julian was the Director of the FBI. She realised that things were going to get a hell of a lot more complicated. Mainly because she couldn't get Jethro out of her head, he was clouding her thoughts and she knew that she was falling straight back in love with him.

* * *

"How was the conference sir?" Liam Reynolds asked his boss.

"Long and immensely boring, Reynolds." Was the masculine reply

"Glad to be home then I gather?" He asked although it was more of a statement.

"Ecstatic." Was the murmured reply coming from Liam's boss.

* * *

Julian Carter checked his phone again for no reason. He loved the background display picture; it was of him, his soon to be wife and his daughter though they didn't wear rings for the safety of each other from the outside world. Even though Amelia wasn't his real daughter, it was like she really was, he'd been there when her real father hadn't and he loved her as if she was his own child.

Jenny, he couldn't wait to see her, it was a big surprise that he was coming home a week earlier, he'd been away for a week and he wanted to see how she liked the new job, Director of a federal agency.

He looked out of the tinted black windows and saw the neighbourhood where he called home, Georgetown.

* * *

Amelia raced to the front door as the doorbell rang, she was eager to see her grandma, she always had presents. "Amelia!" Jenny scolded, "I will answer the door." She said sternly.

Amelia crossed her arms and glared at her mother.

"You can glare at me as much as you'd like but you're still not answering the door."

"Mommy!" she whined as Jenny rolled her eyes.

"No." She said as her final answer.

Amelia glared at Jenny as she opened the door, she stood there rivetted to the spot as she saw who was standing on her porch.

Amelia's expression changed from a glare to a huge smile as she squealed. "DADDY!"

She ran up to him as he opened his arms for her. "Look mommy! It's daddy!" she shrieked.

Jenny smiled a little uneasy, her thoughts still on Jethro.

"Hey Princess, how are you?" Julian asked

"I'm good daddy, I missed you and mommy missed you too." She told him proudly.

"Really?" he asked, smiling at Jenny.

"Yep and Grandma's coming over for dinner!" she started telling him as the hug was over.

"That's great sweetheart." commented Julian.

"How about we go inside and catch up?" suggested Jenny.

"That sounds good to me." Julian said as he ushered Amelia inside and pulled Jenny into a hug.

"I missed you, Jen" he said. Jenny immediately stiffened upon hearing that name. "Sorry, forgot you don't like that name." he muttered

"That's okay." she replied, "I missed you to Je- Julian" she stammered. 'Goddamn it Jethro!' she thought after having make sure that Julian hadnt noticed her stuff up.

"Amelia, why don't you give Grandma a call with the home phone." Julian suggested, he wanted some alone time with Jenny, even if it was a minute or two.

"Okay!" she shreiked as she ran off to get the phone.

"You okay? You looked like you have something on your mind." he asked taking in the confused look on Jenny.

If only you knew, she thought.

"No, I'm just tired, stressed, long day." She said half heartedly. She knew it was wrong to lie to him but technically she was just leaving out a few details and those details that she had left out, he didn't need to know.

He pressed a small kiss on her lips, Jenny felt hesitant but it only lasted for a second before she melted into his embrace, sliding her arms up around his neck. He deepened the kiss with his tongue tugging at her lower lip, wanting entrance to her succulent mouth. He liked to be the one in control, what man didn't?

"Grandma says that she wants you to let her in and that she's at the door." Said a tiny voice.

Jenny broke off the kiss and unwound her arms from Julian's neck; she then walked to the door. She opened it, to find her mother standing there.

The older red head looked at her and smiled. "Jennifer darling, can I come in?" she asked.

Jenny smiled back "Yeah sure mom." she said ushering her mother inside.

Jenny shut the grand front door that she had admired ever since she was a child and she gave her mother a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Julian, how lovely to see you." her mother gushed. He gave her a hug like Jenny's. You're marrying the right man, Jennifer, she thought. "Lovely to see you as well, Mrs. Shepard."

"Grandma!" Amelia shrieked as she flung herself to her grandmother, nearly knocking her over.

"Amelia, darling."

Jenny felt Julian slip his hand into hers and then he tugged her in his direction. She fit easily against his frame. One of his hands was stroking her left upper arm gently and his other hand rested on top of her right hip bone. She moved her hair to one side and then she felt his lips on her neck, planting a soft kiss there, marking her as his. "Later, when mom leaves." She murmured. She almost hesitated but she needed to remember the reasons why she was with Julian, why she loved him and why she put her relationship with Jethro on hold. Jenny sighed, she was actually thankful that Julian wasn't Jethro, because Jethro could read her every thought, she couldn't hide anything from him.

Jethro, get out of my thoughts! She thought to herself, trying to forget.

* * *

Jenny walked to the kitchen where her mother was with Amelia.

"Jennifer, can we talk?" she asked quietly

"Sure, Julian's just gone upstairs." Jenny replied. Her mother gave a small nod in approval.

"Are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean mom?" Jenny asked as one eyebrow rose.

"You're hiding something, spill it." Her mother demanded.

"I'm not hiding anything." She insisted her mother however didn't buy it for one second.

"How about we get this dinner served?" said a new voice, Julian.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" complained and agreed Amelia.

Jenny's mother eyed her. "Okay, everyone at the table and I'll serve dinner." Ordered Jenny

"Honey, don't be ridiculous, you've worked all day, go and sit down, I'll serve." Said Julian

"Really, it's not a problem." Said Jenny, "Besides you've been away and you just got home..."

"It's fine." He said in a tone that left no room for argument.

* * *

Everyone went to sit at the table, minus Julian. Jenny slumped in her chair, she wasn't used to just relaxing, she was always on the go, doing something. Her mother was looking at her; Amelia was tapping on the table with her finger tips and was humming along to a new song that she'd heard on the radio.

"Something is going on, I'm not blind. Spill, now." Her mother demanded she was going to find out.

Jenny shook her head, "I'm stressed." She was and she wasn't going to deny that factor.

"It's more than that." Her mother stated

"It's not something that I wish to discuss." Was Jenny's air of a reply.

"I will find out Jenny." She said dangerously.

The subject was dropped when Julian came into the room carrying a plate of food for Amelia, Jenny and his soon to be mother-in-law. "Thank-you darling." Jenny said briefly before taking a bite of her grilled fish. Julian went back in the kitchen and came back out with a bottle of red and three glasses. He placed one in front of Jenny, in front of Maria Shepard and he placed the other one next to Jenny. He opened the bottle and began pouring. After he went back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew and a glass for Amelia, he placed it in front of her, before taking a seat next to Jenny.

He took a sip of the wine, savouring the taste. "So mother, how have you been?" Jenny asked in between bites of her fish. Julian placed a hand on Jenny's thigh, Jenny stiffened slightly but Julian noticed and eyed her curiously.

"I've been good, life is good, what about you Jen, how are you?" she answered knowing that the name would strike a chord if her suspicions were right.

Jenny eyed the wine in front of her and she sampled it, grimacing at the taste.

"Jennifer? you never answered me, you just sorta made a face." she stated

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, just tired." She said, If only you knew the rest of it, she thought quietly to herself. "Julian, are you hungry? I can make you something to eat." Jenny suggested.

"I'm fine, I ate on the plane." He replied.

Dinner went smoothly if you could call it that, it resulted in a lot of question dodging and Julian couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. Amelia had gone to bed, the dishes done and a full bottle of red wine was digested. Jenny's mom left and finally Jenny and Julian were alone.

* * *

Jenny took off her shirt as Julian watched her like a hawk, he wanted just to pin her against the wall. She shrugged off her skirt and was down to just her underwear. That was when Julian's control snapped, he had to have her, and he had to have her now.

He rushed towards her and pinned her up against the wall, he kissed her roughly and Jenny gasped in surprise as this all happened. His hands roamed her body; Jenny undid the buttons of Julian's shirt. She loved him, there were no two ways about it, and the way her hands fisted in his hair as he gripped her but lifted her up. Her legs going up around his waist, her ankles were locking them there together.

They barely managed to make it to the bed. Somehow Jenny had lost her bra and Julian's shirt was on the floor.

She fumbled with the belt on his pants, trying to loosen the buckle and pull it off; she managed to get his pants off. She felt his fingers in the waist band of her panties, he pulled them down achingly slow, she wanted him, she wanted him now, and she needed to prove to herself that she loved him.

LEMON!

* * *

Jenny awoke to the heavy breathing of Julian, her head was resting on his shoulder, her whole body was curled towards him, their legs were entangled together, his body was angled towards hers and he had his arms wrapped around her. She took a minute to fully wake up; she was comfortable in this embrace, she wanted to stay like this for a little while longer.

Jenny snuggled in closer to him, seeking all his warmth, before closing her eyes once more.

She drifted back to sleep, a peaceful slumber.

_It was freezing, that's how it always is when you go snow skiing. Jethro was all rugged up in his gear, and he was carrying a snow board. "Come on, Jen." He encouraged her. She felt unease coursing through her veins, something wasn't right._

"_I can't." She answered _

_Before she knew it she heard a voice, a male voice, calling her name. "Jenny."_

_Something was touching her skin but nothing appeared to be there._

"_Come on, Jen. Let's go." Said Jethro, as he took a step closer to her, she shook her head. _

_She looked to her right where she could see tree's and more surrounding snow. _

"_Jen..." _

"_Something isn't right."_

_She looked to Jethro again and then noticed what was wrong. It wasn't Jethro, it was Julian. _

"_Jenny?"_

_She then heard another voice, a little girl's voice. "Mommy?"_

_Jenny turned around, there was nothing there. "Jenny?"_

Jenny woke up with a start, gasping involuntary. She pushed her hair back from where it clung to her forehead. She was in bed alone, she looked at the alarm clock, it was five in the morning.

She had half an hour to herself before she had to get up. She decided it was best to get up now anyway, rather than falling asleep. That feeling only lasted a second as she then felt the feeling of nausea coming over her. She flung herself out of the bed, ran to the bathroom in their room, lifted the toilet lid up and she then proceeded to vomit.

'Stupid fish.' She thought as she worshipped the porcelain.

She felt Julian pull her hair back, holding it in place.

She wretched up dinner from last night and also her late lunch that she had eaten, and it basically left her stomach pretty much empty, not that she took too much notice. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth, she then flushed the toilet. She rinsed her mouth with some water and then brushed her teeth, Julian handed her a hair tie.

"You okay?" he asked her

She tied up her hair and wiped her hands over her face, she shook her head; she felt like crap.

He hugged her and then handed her, her long purple robe, he was wearing his black robe.

She slipped the satin robe on and smiled great fully at him.

"Fresh coffee is downstairs and I made you breakfast if you're up for it." Julian informed her

"That depends, what did you make me?" asked Jenny

"Your favourite." answered Julian

She smiled, "I knew there was a reason why I loved you." She said as she kissed him.

"It's my way of saying thank-you for last night." He said as he pinched her ass, playfully. This in turn made her squeal.

He walked towards the door and asked her "Are you coming?"

"Five minutes, I'll just get dressed and then I'll be down." Jenny answered as she went into their walk-in closet.

Julian walked downstairs and into the kitchen, he sat down at the dining room table, going over case files and drinking his coffee.

* * *

Jenny walked to her clothes that were hanging up; she selected a red fitted tank top and a black skirt that showed all of her curves in the right places. She was wearing a set of black underwear with a matching bra. She sat on the bed as for a minute as she thought about the nightmare that she had had. She didn't know what to make of it, why was she suddenly having dreams about Gibbs and why they were so confusing and muddled was beyond her.

She made up the king sized bed and then made her way downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Hey." she said hugging Julian as she walked into the kitchen

"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Yeah, better, I think it was that fish last night"

"Hmmm... Well that's no good. Do you want me to call you in sick?"

"It's just a small case of food poisoning, I'm not dying."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Of course, honestly I'm fine. In fact I'm better than fine because you're home early and Mia's right, I did miss you."

"If you're sure then..." he said uneasily

"We have a guest coming over tonight too." she said, getting off of the topic.

"Who?" he asked

"Jethro."

"What!?" he nearly yelled

"Shush! Don't wake up Amelia!"

"Jenny! Are you crazy? Don't shush me. You are going to bring him into my house? Wait you planned this for when I was away?"

"It's not your house Julian and yes, because you would do this."

"Damn it Jenny! We agreed that when you took this job..."

"We agreed what Julian? that I wasnt allowed to spend time with other people? What did we agree?" she hissed

"Jenny you know damn well what I am talking about. We agreed that you only saw him on a professional basis."

"No we didn't agree, you did and if I remember correctly, Amelia is his daughter, not yours."

"Actually you stipulated to me that it would be like that."

"Why? Are you afraid that I will cheat, that Amelia will love her real dad more, that even though he crushed me, we are closer than you and I ever will be?"

"You know that I trust you, it's him I don't trust. Jenny, you and Amelia are my world."

"You haven't even met the man!"

"I don't have to."

"You are being impossible."

"You are such a judgemental bastard when you want to be."

"Jenny, I'm protective because I love you."

"Have you met Fornell? He works for you. That man and Jethro are friends even though they share an ex wife and Fornell has a kid with that ex wife they are still friends."

"This is different."

"Why can't you be more like Tobias or even Jethro?" He stared at her.

"Because you know that's not who I am."

"Maybe it's time for your personality change."

"Why are you getting so worked up about this guy? I thought you hated him, he broke your heart, remember?"

"Look, I don't want to fight anymore Julian, conversation over for now?"

"For now."

* * *

So that's a wrap for the prologue... PLEASE REVIEW!?! Don't worry this will be Jibbs eventually. I promise! (Co-Written with Maddy)


	2. Chapter One

**Well, here it is. The much awaited, next chapter of this story. I am finally getting my act sorted and hopefully will be back into writing for good! Enjoy :) Xx**

* * *

Jenny stormed into her study, how dare she let him get to her like this! It wasn't fair, well, life in general wasn't, yet she couldn't help but understand why? Why was everything always this difficult! She just felt like screaming sometimes, just to let all the frustrations out at once, somehow.

She would bend, but not break, no matter how much her soul, not to mention her heart ached for more. She was confused as her decision seemed so right so long ago, she knew that everything in the end would work itself out; maybe it just needed more time but how much longer could she go through, that was the ultimate question.

She sighed as she heard the slightest faint footsteps, she would be strong, and she always was.

"Good morning daddy!" said Amelia, the traces of her voice made Jenny cave on the inside, she couldn't keep up a solid facade with Amelia, her own pride and joy. Jenny sighed inwardly, this wasn't just about her anymore, she had a daughter in the picture.

"Hey buttercup, did you sleep well?" replied Julian, Jenny looked at the glass decanter of bourbon, it was way too early to even think about drinking, not that it was actually her ulterior motive to have a quick sip, she found herself pondering the situation with a different perspective. The amber liquid, ironic how it was like a pool of memories, in some circumstances, it was.

"Yes daddy, I had a dream about going to the park and having ice cream and meeting grandma there and we played on the playground and it was amazing." She gushed and Julian laughed, she was filled with pure innocence. Jenny smiled mildly, her eyes in a lazy stare type of trance, as she looked at the decanter, wondering whether or not she should pour a small cup, to remember or to forget, of which, she had not decided.

She looked at the empty tumbler on her desk, her gaze slightly changing, she hated the fact that she wished the man in her house was someone other than who he was now.

Her little piece of heaven, was it now just a piece of nothing? Had it just faded or was it now simply gone? Was her fight worthwhile or should she just give up? She rarely ever listened to her hearts true intentions and desires, saved by the fact of Amelia, but romantically wise, was she just making a big mistake and settling for something that she knows that she cannot truly love?

She placed the glass back up onto the shelf, right next to the decanter as she considered what she was doing and of course her judgment.

* * *

He had a daughter; he couldn't get over that fact. He was getting his second chance, he smiled to himself slightly. Not being able to stop the happiness radiate off of him. He looked around his beloved basement, his eyes catching his most prized possession, his boat, standing in front of him.

Nothing compared to this feeling.

It was time to go to work; he couldn't let his team suspect any different from him. However, the feeling of being overjoyed didn't subside when he got into his car and drove off.

Locking his door for once.

* * *

Jenny put on a Merlot red silk blouse and tucked it in her simple black pencil skirt, she had a black business jacket on, matching her skirt with red stiletto heels on. Her briefcase was ready to go, phone and keys in hand, she headed downstairs. She had ultimately decided that she would make the effort, for Amelia's sake, she'd sort things out with Julian and Jethro, and hopefully, fingers crossed, thing would work out the way that they're supposed to be.

The first thing she saw when she got downstairs was Amelia racing through the house, Julian running after her, "Whoa, Mia, get ready. Mummy and Daddy have to go to work. Noemi will take you to school, okay?" she yelled out

A very loud "Aw, man," and then a huff was heard. A sign of defeat, Mia ran upstairs to get ready. Julian grabbed his briefcase and straighten out his suit, his hair a little messy. Jenny ran her fingers through it a couple of times, finally satisfied.

"I'm sorry." They both seemed to say at the same time

Jenny smiled, "Forgiven." She said, he placed a small kiss on her forehead as the doorbell rang.

Julian opened the door, to see Reynolds, Noemi and Stanley and two others standing by the car.

"Come on in, Noemi." He said as she went inside

"Ready for another day, gentlemen?" He addressed the rest of the crowd

A series of "Yes, sir." Were heard, Julian nodded and grabbed his things.

He kissed Jenny on the lips quickly and yelled a short "Goodbye." To Mia as he got in his car to go to work.

Mia came downstairs and waved goodbye as the car drove off.

"Bye, baby girl." Jenny said, as she kissed her cheek, had a quick cuddle and then she raced out the door and to her car, where Stanley had the door open for her. She slid in, waved goodbye to her daughter and the car raced to the Navy Yard with a quick detour to Starbucks.

She'd arrived super early, not sure as to why, considering, after all she was the boss now.

Oddly enough, there were agents there already, who had greeted her as she passed by.

She let her eyes wander as she climbed the stairs to her office; she had to burn off calories somehow, a certain agent wasn't there. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or grateful.

Suddenly, her phone began ringing.

"Shepard." She answered it

"Still playing agent." Was her reply, speak of the devil

"What do you want, Gibbs?" she asked, slightly annoyed, she could do what she wanted, she didn't need his authority, not anymore

"You... Tonight..." The way he said it was like broken words, trying to mess with her mind, regardless, he did that successfully

"Meet me in my office in three." She said

"Minutes?" he asked

"No, hours, I have work to do, shocking, isn't it." She said sarcastically as she unlocked her office door and booted up her computer.

"Done." He said, hanging up the phone

When she heard the dial tone, she shook her head.

Typical, Jethro.

She sat down on her new office chair, looking around her office; a smile graced itself upon her lips.

This was what she had been waiting for all these years, and at this moment, it was a reality.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Xx**


End file.
